Talk:Persona 5 The Animation
Protagonist's name When is the protagonist's name going to be revealed?Tokoyami no Nietzsche (talk) 19:56, December 23, 2017 (UTC) MakotoSakamoto 23:57, December 23, 2017 (UTC)i think his cannon name is Akira Kurusu?? because it said so in his wiki page . : That's his name in the manga adaption yes, but not his "canon" one. The Persona 3&4 protagonists had different names in the early manga adaptions and in the animated adaptions so who knows. Yu's the only one with a canon name because it was used as his official name in another game (Arena). As for when we'll know P5Protag's name... who knows. That's up for the team behind the anime to decide. It can be five minutes from now, two weeks, six months, or any other period of time. G.A.S.A (talk) 00:39, December 24, 2017 (UTC) : He's Ren Amamiya now. : Yes, in the anime and Dancing Star Nigh but it isn't a canon name yet. Crok425 (talk) 21:17, December 28, 2017 (UTC) : At the rate Atlus is going right now, the protagonist of Persona 5 won't have a canon name until Persona 5: Arena is released. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 23:49, December 28, 2017 (UTC) Chihaya, Kaneshiro and "real" Igor Will Chihaya have a different voice actor?Tokoyami no Nietzsche (talk) 13:18, March 19, 2018 (UTC) :Either that or she won't make a proper appearance at all and become a cameo, voiceless. That's what happened in the anime of P4 and the P3 movies with some characters. The real problem is Kaneshiro, though. Crok425 (talk) 14:59, March 19, 2018 (UTC) : :Kaneshiro? Hmmmm... I honestly don't know... They might change his voice actor, but there might also be a way to remove him from the anime: Kaneshiro has very little screen time in the game (unless by Kaneshiro you also mean his Shadow), and nothing plot-important really happens in his arc, except for Makoto's recruitment (which could also be moved to Futaba's arc). The real problem, in my opinion, is "non-Yaldabaoth" Igor.Tokoyami no Nietzsche (talk) 14:47, March 20, 2018 (UTC) :In the original Japanese version of P5, they just reused old voice clips from P3 and P4 as they always do; its only in the English version where he is explicitly recast. They will probably just give his unvoiced exposition lines to Lavenza. Honestly? Its way too early to ask about this kinds of things: we have no way of knowing. (also, I somehow doubt they will remove a major arc villain)--Otherarrow (talk) 15:00, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Adaption difference we need make more differences of anime and game from episode Aloha. Kunoichi101 (talk) 20:34, August 18, 2018 (UTC) :did anyone not bother to deal with adaption difference? Kunoichi101 (talk) 19:08, September 3, 2018 (UTC) I think we should move the Episode-related Trivia in the Adaptational Dfferences, because those are the differences between the anime and the game, while the Adaptational Differences section shows the differences between this adaptation and the previous Persona animes.Tokoyami no Nietzsche (talk) 18:25, September 9, 2018 (UTC) ::i doubt that someone will make this suggested edit because they just don't care about the anime version XP Kunoichi101 (talk) 00:52, September 14, 2018 (UTC) Yoshitsune Should it be mentioned he summoned it before maxing out morganas social link?Marcusbwfc (talk) 01:23, January 1, 2019 (UTC)